The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to the growing network of physical objects for which network connectivity has been included. Typically, IoT devices are devices other than traditional computing devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, servers, etc. Instead, IoT devices are typically devices that have a primary purpose other than general purpose computing (e.g., thermostats, vehicles, electronic appliances (e.g., consumer appliances), lights (e.g., light fixtures, lightbulbs, etc.), infrastructure devices, water meters, electric meters, gas meters, clocks, speaker systems, vending machines, etc.). Many IoT devices include a sensor(s) and report data collected by the sensor (e.g., report the data to a central facility). For example, a thermostat includes a temperature sensor that can report data to a central facility at which data from a plurality of thermostats or other temperature sensors can be collected to develop a better understanding of environmental conditions. This type of data collection is often referred to as crowd source (e.g., collecting information by enlisting the services of a number of people (e.g., internet users) which are paid or unpaid). In some examples, a crowd sourcing entity collects data from a plurality of devices that are not owned by the entity (e.g., at least some of the devices are owned by a plurality of people that are not the entity).